TDB2
by Duen
Summary: secound season of Total Drama Blainely, with a new cast member who can maybe stir up some drama
1. Chapter 1

Blainely stands on the dock of shame

"hello viewers. You proberly wanna know, what i am doing now. I am hosting an other season of Total Drama Blainely. Thats right, some of the last season players will return and we will get a new guy joining us to steer up some Drama. Are you ready for a new season of Total Drama Blainely" she introduce the new season

"the former campers have agreed to take on an other season, even Vanessa. Oh and i shall remind all of the viewers is been 3 months since the season final. And look at that, here comes the campers" Blainely sais introducing the campers

"The alliance duo and lovers, TJ and Ollie. And of course last season winners, Tiff and Static. The musical brothers Chris and Joao. The evil lead singer Vanessa. Our very own Teddy is also here. And Izzy and James everybody" Blainely calls out to everybody

"whats with the introducing Blainely?" Static asked

"well since Tiff shot a Jellyfish at me last season, i decided to be less mean" she sais but everybody laughs at it

"hey i try my best you idiots" Blainely say insulted

they all stopped laugh after 2 minutes

"so who is this new guy coming on the show?" Vanessa asked

"is someone who send in an application midseason but didnt got in. But we decided he should be in. He is 16 and 1 part Irish, English and American, and rich." she tells them

Izzy then said "wait why those that sound familiar" she wonder

"please welcome Flynn everybody" Blainely calls out while Flynn comes out. He has hazel colored eyes and fairly skin tone, and red curlish hair. He wears a black jacket and black jeans and a red t shirt underneath. He is skinny with abs

"hi everybody, wait Izzy?" he asked

"oh my god Flynn what you doing here" she ask surprised

Flynn ran up to her and hug her

"i send in an application doing the middle of the last season, so i wanted to join you" he tells her

Izzy just blushes a bit of the thought of it, much to James dismay

"oh Flynn, i think you should meet my boyfriend here, James" She introduce James to Flynn

"nice to meet you" Flynn sais offering a hand

James immedialy shakes his hand and sais "likewise"

"ok guys listsen up, your challenge will be tomorrow at the middle of the day, so you got the rest of the day off" Blainely tells them

"awesome" Joao Ollie and Chris yells in unionship

"fine" Vanessa sais taking her bags to her cabin

"coming Izzy?" Static asked

Izzy then turn away from the 2 boys and said "sure" and followed Static to their cabin

later after the campers have done unpacking

"so what ya guys wanna do tonight" Ollie asked

"i know, we could use the time, to make an reunion" James suggested

all the others seemed to like the idea

"ok Chris and Joao, you guys make the music as always. I go to the kitchen and try and stir something up for us" James orded and walked of to the kitchen

as Chris and Joao got their instruments ready, Flynn approached them "im sorry if i am inturrubting, but can i play with you. i do the Guitar" he asked them

"sure, 2 guitar players are better then 1 right Chris" said Joao

Chris nods

TJ and Tiff were sitting at the campground table talking about what have happen in their last 3 months

"well i was on a few frontpages of model magazines" Tiff told her

"nice work Tiff, Ollie and i have been taking things slow, but we make it work" she sais

Teddy Static and Izzy sat at a other table

"so Teddy what you and Trent being doing" Static asked

"well it goes pretty good, we go out, and hang out and stuff" Teddy answer

"lets hope he doesnt goes crazy" Izzy joked

"what about you Static what ya been doing with your cash money you won" Teddy asked

"open my own detective service. Turns out to be a good investment" Static answer quite happy about it

"if it goes well, why particibate in an other season of this" Izzy asked confused

"for the fun of it" she said simple

then Teddy and Static looked at Izzy

"so Izzy, how ya know Flynn" Static asked

"oh he and i are childhood friends, well we are still best friends now" Izzy answered

"so you two never went out or something?" Teddy asked

"no our friendship was quite good at the time, but i had been thinking about it" she answer sounding a little dreaming at the last part

"cool, so how are you and James" Static asked quiet curious

"its been great, i can really open up for him and all. And not everybody gets to know my secrets" Izzy answer happy

later when the hold thing were set up

the 3 musical boys were ready to play and the food was done

the boys then began to play more than a feeling by boston

(sorry i dont wanna post the lyrics now)

when the guitar solo came Flynn stood up and played it. He did it perfectly and blinked at Izzy who just seemed to blush again

James didnt liked the fact that she blushed 2 times today and it wasnt cause of him, but he tried not to let it affect him

when the song was over they all began to eat

when they all tasted it they were all surprised

"James how ya make this" asked a satisfied Chris

"just something from back home" he simply answerd and ate

he made fresh boild potatos with bearnaise saus

after the dinner Chris and Joao continued playing

this time it was a slow song. they played the slow version of everytime we touch

after James dried off his face with a napkin he stood up and offered Izzy a hand

"may i have this dance?" he asked

she just smiled and accepted it

they then dance to the song that was played slowly

Ollie and TJ did the same since they think it looked nice

Flynn was just glaring at James for dancing with Izzy

at the end of the song Izzy and james walked of alone behind the girls cabin

Flynn's curiousity was to big to let it slide

he followed them and hide behind the wall of the cabin while Izzy and James were behind the cabin

"wonderfull night huh" James said

"you bet" she agreed

"so if you dont mind, does Flynn and you have a history since you knew each other so well" he asked

"well we have been best friends since i was 5. so yeah we have history" she said

"ok just want to know" he assured her

they then kiss each other goodnight and Izzy went inside the girl cabin and James just walked back happy

But Flynn wernt so glad of what happen

"this maybe a problem" he said

James went inside the boys cabin, ready to go to sleep. When he finally was in his bed Flynn approach him

"ah hey Flynn whats up" James asked

"oh nothing were just going to bed now" he said

"thats cool night" James said trying to sleep

"but there is something i want to talk to you about" Flynn told him

"cant it wait till tomorrow" James said not bothering to turn around

"well yeah it can" Flynn said and walked over to his own bunk

how will the new season be

what is it Flynn will talk to James about, and has it something to do with Izzy?

find out next time on TDB2


	2. Race for the choice

authours note: i think i am going to choes who wins and all, since like 3 to 4 people last season were the only ones who acturrly tried to answer the questions

Next day.

It was 9:00 am and everybody was awake

as they all got dressed they went into the mess hall for their usually breakfeast

instead of 2 tables, the two tables were putting together so it was one big table so they didnt had to split into 2 groups

Chris and Joao sat next to each other at the end of the table. Vanessa who didnt had many friends there, sat next to them.

TJ, Tiff, Ollie and Teddy were sitting together.

Static were sitting infront of Izzy and Flynn manage to steal a seat next to Izzy before James, so he sat next to Static

"so what ya think Blainely make us do today" Static asked

"proberly something to make us go at it each other, since we arnt on teams yet" Izzy pointed out

"James, you dated Blainely right? wont you know" Flynn asked

James found it weird that Flynn would ask him if he knew just cause he dated Blainely for some days

"um no i dont know" James answered

"maybe she try to prove she is 'nice' or something" Izzy said

James were about to comment on that but Flynn got first "you are proberly right Izzy, you always are" he told her

Izzy just giggled a little and blushed again

James confessional

**"something tells me, that mister nice guy here, want to be more then just best friend with Izzy. And why does she giggled all that time around him? she havnt giggled at me yet. i just hope when the team comes, Izzy and i are not with him"**

Chris confessional

**"Well this new season is just as awesome as the last one, oh yeah I decide to bring along my new Dean Edge10 PJ Electric Bass" chris brings out a white bass with a black neck "This bass is the best look I can even play the bass from final fantasy" *Plays bass* "And this Flynn guy, I like him seems to be nice and boy can he shread that guitar of his" Chris finished with a smile on his face.**

Blainely walks in all smiling and all

"goodmorning campers, ya ready for todays challenge" she asked them but no one answers

"you know trying being nice is hard with guys being so negative. The challenge is an opstical course, the 2 that gets in goal first, will choose the teams" she told them

"hmmm you guys, maybe one of us should try and win, then that person picks each of us and one more, then we proberly got the strongest team" Izzy suggested

"i knew there was a reason i fell for you" James said to his girlfriend

"but who is gonna try and win this for us?" Static asked

"i should" both Flynn and James volenteered and glared at each other

"i should since i am the most atletich of us" Flynn assured him

"well i should since i am proberly the most agile and fastest guy here" James told back at him

"guys, i am sure we can figure something out" Izzy said getting in between them

"hey Izzy, shouldnt you try and win it, i mean you are quite atlethich" James compliment her

Static seemed to agree on it by nodding

"well maybe we should pick Flynn since he is very atletich" Izzy admitted

Flynn just sat there with a victorius looking face and James just sat down feeling like he lost

outside on the island

"ok campers, here are the opstical course. All you have to do is, starting off from this finish line and run way over there" she tells and points 500 meters over by a finish line "as said its an opstical course so random traps and logs will come and stop you. Now get set, ready and" she counts down

"ya remember now, let Flynn win" Izzy tells to James and Static

"GO" Blainely yells and blowing the whistle

then the race went off with a flying start with TJ and Flynn in the lead

TJ confessional

**"Tiff, Teddy Ollie and i agreed to let me win, so i choose the them for our team"**

and the rest ran after them

Vanessa manage to ran along side Chris and Joao

"this is alot easier then i tought so" Joao said

"wait arnt there suppose to be traps" Vanessa calls out

then out of nowhere Chris gets tackle by a log

"guess so" Vanessa said and moved on

Tiff and Teddy just followed Ollie letting him activate the traps so they had a better chance avoiding them

Ollie was good at avoiding the logs and hidden holes in the ground, that he went from confident to cocky

"oh yeah i got this" he calls out and saw and log coming for him but he ran to the left to avoid it but hit a tree, then he stumble back in the track and got triped by a log and landing down a hole

Ollie confessional

**looking pretty physicaly hurt and say "awwww what are the odds"**

"come on" he yells from his hole

TJ and Flynn were still neck a neck to the finish line but TJ had the lead since the traps slowed Flynn down

he slowed down so much that the rest of his group were right behind him

"dude what happen?" James asked

"its the traps that slowed me down, i dont know how to avoid them any better" he tells them

"i told you i should be the one winning this" James complained

as James said, he were the most agile boy there, he avoided the logs by sliding under them or jumping

TJ who leaded the race by a massive lead, got in first

then Izzy groups got in with Flynn first

and Vanessa and Joao came in with a Chris who holds on his chest of pain

and then Tiff and Teddy who came it totally unharmed

"looks like everybodys here, hey wait. Wheres Ollie" Blainely asked

"oh him? he did the impossible and ran into a tree, and got hit by a log, then fell down a hole" Teddy told her

just then Ollie came limbing a little "thanks for the help you guys" he complained but no one bother to answer

"ok since TJ and the newbie Flynn, came in first. They pick there team members. Oh and since we are and un even number of campers, the last one left that isnt picked yet. Gets eliminated" Blainely added

"ok since TJ came first who ya choose" Blainely asked

"i choose Ollie of course" she sais smiling at her boyfriend

"Ok to speed this up abit, Flynn pick 2 campers now" Blainely told him

"Izzy and Static" he picked quickly

"Tiff and Teddy" TJ picked

"Chris" Flynn then said earning a confused glare from Izzy

"um Flynn remember the plan" she whispers to him

"Joao" TJ said

"Vanessa and James, you 2 are the only one left. And your chance for the million is in Flynns hands. Tell him why he should pick you. Starting with Vanessa" Blainely said

"ok why you should pick me is that i am an excellent stragetist and do anything to win, and i am always ready to back up my team leader, Izzy can assure you that last season. and the reason why you shouldnt pick him is that he sometimes let his feelings get in the way. And you are better at atletich stuff then him, so why bother have 2 sportsman on one team" Vanessa said

"it is kinda true Flynn about her being loyal to her team leader and that" Izzy admitted

"well that kinda's make my choice easier" Flynn said

"ok and now James, why should you be picked over Vanessa" Blainely said letting him get the word

"well the reason you should pick me, is cause. As said i am not only fast but agile and little flexible so i can get into tight spots. I am one to follow a plan when its been made Flynn" he said referring to the plan they had before the race "and i can put my feelings aside when the team challenges comes" he finish

Izzy were slight worried about it and whispered to Flynn again "follow the plan Flynn" she said to him

"well fine then, i choose James" he said

"i cant belive i now get last place. ugh i am done with you people" Vanessa said storming off

James just looked relifed about it

when Vanessa was sailed away the campers went to do to have some time off for the rest of the day

Izzy and Flynn were at the mess hall for a chat

"ok Flynn what the hell was that about" she asked him

"i just wanted to make some drama for the viewers" he said

"you couldnt have known if they picked him. he could have been against us" she told him

"listsen Izzy, i was totally confident from the start that they wouldnt choose him" he assured her

Izzy then looked kinda reliefed "really?" she asked

"yeah" he said and then James came inside

"hey um Flynn can i talk to Izzy privately" He asked

Flynn then looked at Izzy who nodded and looked back at James

"sure" he said and walked out

James then approached Izzy

"listsen Izzy, i just want to thank you for convising him to pick me over Vanessa" James thanked her

"aw it was nothing, he told me he did it to make some drama for the viewers thats all" she assured him

"hehe well if is possible, can it then not repeat again, i was kinda getting nervous back there" he told her

"aww dont worry, he is one of my best friends there is, he will always listsen to me" she told him

"good to know" James sais and pull Izzy in for a kiss which she accpeted and returned with an other kiss

all this Flynn could see through the window

"this is gonna be hard" he said


	3. War, war never changes

"last time on TDB. A race to show who were gonna pick the teams showed what to do in it, and what not to do. Flynn and TJ came first and choosed their team members. Flynn who maked it dramatic with almost not choosing James, so he could get eliminated, but Flynn said it was just to make a little drama for the viewers. Is Flynn telling the turth? and who will win the first team challenge, now on TDB" Blainely annoced

in the mess hall, the teams were at their table, eating and discussing

Chris on team TJ's table were still slight sore from the race yesterday

Chris confessional

**Chris is holding his chest from the injury he recived yesterday "ow, yeah it still hurts, but i've said it before and i'll say it again, I'm just gunna have ta take it like a man" chris give a sorta half heroic smile "anyway thats not the reason why I'm sitting here, ya see last night I felt this weird vibe coming from Flynn at first I just ignored it, but now i've gotta do something its starting to freak me out a little"**

at team Flynn's table

"and i say, that we should name our team, for team United" James argued

"im captain, and the name is team Flynn" he assured them

"why, should it be named after you?" James asked

"well i am team leader and then i make the desicions. And so the team is called after me. Why should it be united" Flynn asked James

"cause we all united in this perhaps" James pointed out

"cant we find something in the middle?" Chris asked just to make them stop

Static then thinked for a secound and said "what about team retard" she suggested but look like she was kidding

"hey i heard that before, zero punctuation" Chris asked her

she just shook her head

"i have" James said

"why not that name" Chris asked

Flynn couldnt belive it

"maybe cause it has retard in it!" he pointed out

"so that makes it stand out from anything eles" James said

Flynn confessional

**"i begin to not like James way of pointing things out"**

"as i see it Flynn its 2 against 1 in this" James told him

"But i am leader afterall, so i make the final desicion" Flynn sais calmly

"and a good leader listsen to his people" Chris said

"good point there" Izzy said for the first time this morning

Flynn looked a little defeated "ok but can it just be anything eles but retard?" he asked

"can it be United then?" James asked

"if the others allow it" Flynn said looking at the others

"i cant see why not" Static said

"me too" Izzy said

"guess it that then" Flynn said

Blainely then walks in as always

"hey campers, Today's challenge is about to start, so just come out when your down" She quickly sais and walks out

"that was quick" Ollie said

"todays challenge will be in the VR building, where you are not gonna play a game that excits, but one i came up with. Before you judge it, its a shooting game where you first off pick the diffrent class your team members are. And to win, the team that have most kills, wins. or capture the enemy flag. or capture an enemy" Blainely annoced

Chris was really pysch for it

"ok since there arnt any usualy opjections, lets get to it" Blainely sais and lead them to the VR building

"you have 10 minutes to finish deciding what class your team members are" Blainely annoced

at team TJ

"ok whos up for heavy weapons?" TJ asked

Ollie raised his hand eargerly "oh i do" he sais

"remember folks, in this game, you use your own strength" Blainely added

"um Ollie, i think its best for Joao to take that role" TJ told him

Ollie were a little confused "why?" he asked

"your not the most strongest on the team and Joao seems to handle it" TJ points out

Joao just agreed with her on that

TJ confessional

**"Okay, so Ollie is the nicest guy on Earth. But the thing is...during these last three months, he came to Kentucky and met my family. My mom and dad are crazy about him! But my big brothers...well, let's just say they gave him some problems... He was a human pretzel when he went back to Ireland! I'm just worried about his safety, that's all. I may need a guy who can put my brothers in their place...like...like Joao for example..."**

"Ollie why dont you be the sniper?" TJ suggested

"thats cool" he said smiling "what you be TJ?" he asked

"i am gonna be the squard leader of course" she told him

"oh what am i" Tiff asked

"hmmmm you can be infantry" TJ told her

Tiff just stare blankly at TJ

"your a soldier thats armed with a machinegun" Teddy explained

"ohhhhhhh" Tiff realized

"hey you guys what am i?" Teddy asked

"no idea. Ollie?" TJ asked

Ollie thinked for a minute "why not the explosive expert?" he suggested

"Is that a good idea?" Teddy asked worriedly

"it is, as long your not there when they blow up" Ollie said

Team TJ were ready, now to team United

"Ok what people want to be?" Flynn asked

"Oh oh, sniper" Chris raised his hand eagerly

"done, one sniper, Static what you want to be?" he asked her

she tought for a while and then said "i cant think of anything then infantry"

"i wanna be the tactical officer" James said

"im the leader so why should you be the tactical one?" Flynn asked

"well, maybe cause i got a thing for RTS games which is short for" James said and pointed at Chris

"real time stragety" Chris answers

"and i know how and where to attack" James sais finishing off

"well i say i do the planning so request denied" Flynn decided

James didnt looked pleased but accepted it

"what ya then want me to?" James asked

"you can join Static's infantry" he suggested/orded

"fine. Izzy what you gonna be" James asked

"explosive" she tells them

"ok looks like we got a team, now lets pick weapons and start the game" Flynn sais

everybody got heat vision googles

James uses what the infantry class has to offer, and that is a 45 colt sidearm, 3 flash grenades and 3 smoke grenades, and as main weapons, he got a M4A1 machine gun.

Static has the same as James except she has 3 frags instead of the smokes. Tiff is also having this

Flynn, has a shotgun, a glock 18, and 3 frags. TJ have the same gear

Izzy, got a grenade launcher, a SMG, 3 frag grenades, and some c 4 explosive. Teddy have the same

Chris, got a sniper rifle, and a SMG and 3 frags. Ollie have the same

Joao, got a minigun and 3 frags, and a desert eagle

and then the game begins.

the teams get into the battlefield were the bases are 1 kilomete away from each other, and each had a helicopter

the lay out is half desert half nature so there is a few grass spots and little hills

at the United fortress

Flynn and the team regrouped at the big table thing which had a holograbich map of the battlefield

"ok this is how we do it. Chris, you get topside of the base and snipes the other teams sniper first, then there ground forces. Izzy you, with Statics aide will create a diversion, while James sneak into the base and get the flag and return it here" Flynn explained

James raised his hand "um yeah, how you expect that i get back here, without getting shot with the flag" he asked

"just use the same way, you got in as out" Flynn told him

"but Blainely said, the team with most kills win, which mean they may respawn at their base, a escape is gonna be hard" James pointed out

"then how will you do it?" Flynn asked upset

"oh why not pick me up with the helicopter above us" James told him

"cause we are following my plan" Flynn assured him

James didnt wanted to bother and went along with Flynn's suicide plan

while they got into position, Izzy approach him "Hey got a minute?" she asked

James looked behind him and said "well the game starts in 10 minutes so i guess i got"

"is just that you seem a bit upset about Flynn" she told him

"oh, dont worry, i am gonna follow his 'plan' so there wont be trouble between us" he assured her

"its not that, i just notice that him and you have not gotten along so well since he arrived" she told him

James now understood what she meant "oh. listsen, he and i, just got diffrent way of doing things, and we cant get along since we both so stubborn to follow our own plan" he tells her

"can you just promise me, not to fight with him again" she asked him

"dont worry honey, i try and not to step on his toes in the future" he assures her and gets outside

team TJ base

"ok so we got Joao on the front, with Tiff supporting him, Ollie got sniper position on the roof, i fly the helicopter, and Teddy is going along the ride on the heli, to drop of explosive so she wont have to go out alone" TJ reviewed the plan

they all seemed to be pleased with the plan

and the game begins

Joao and Tiff were going outside to take on there ground forces

Ollie stood on the roof ready to fire

Teddy got all of her stuff on the heli and TJ took of when they were ready

Chris were already shooting after Joao with his sniper rifle, but were caught off when Joao notice it and fired his minigun at Chris

he luckily hided behind his cover as the bullets were all over him

Static and Izzy moved west of the battlefield and Izzy then planted a c 4 charge on the ground

they then made it to a safe blast radius and activated the bomb

James took this as his cue and began to sneak his way around

Joao notice the big boom and began to fire at Static and Izzy's direction

Chris saw this as a chance to take out Joao, but Tiff then saw Chris's scoped reflecting the sun light and began to shoot at him, making him going back to cover

Chris were now getting shot at by Tiff and Ollie who notice him

James were able to sneak pass Joao and Tiff and manage to hide out of Ollies's sight, but spotted something terrible

"James here, Flynn i have spotted a helicopter loader for bear, avancing to the base" James called in on his comm

"loaded for what?" Flynn asked

"a helicopter ready for boom boom, is coming for you" James said in an explosivo voice at the boom boom part

"oh man, cant you shot it down?" Flynn asked

"i got a rifle here, i cant take down an helicopter with it" James told him

"then i just man out helicopter" Flynn said

"Flynn, they have already open fire on you, when you start the heli. Izzy you still alive?" James asked switching over to his girlfriend

he could here bullets on the comm "barely, whats happening" she asked

"Flynn is in a little of a trouple. A helicopter loaded with explosive is on his way, and since we dont got a heavy weapons guy, or any other anti fly weapons, so can you take out the helicopter with your grenade launcher?" he asked her

"i try but, i cant when Joao keeps shooting at me!" she tells him

"i try and take him out, but i need someone to take out their sniper and Tiff" Chris called in

"i see what i can do" James said ending the call

he then began to run over to the enemy base. He manage to get behind Ollie and said "oi suzy"

Ollie turns around only to be meet by 5 bullets to the chest and 1 to the head

James walks over to his corpse and picks up his sniper rifle

"dont mind if i do" he sais and then shot Tiff in the distance

"Chris you should have a shot now" James called in

Chris got out of cover to see if it was true and saw it was. He then points his aim at Joao's head and shot

the bullets blazing stopped, and Izzy poked her head out

she then saw the helicopter flying over her and above the base

"Ok Teddy drop the payload" TJ orded her

Teddy then throw down all of her c 4 charges

Chris notice this and try and shoot teddy down

Teddy manage to evade the snipers attack and took her grenade launcher out

"wait Teddy dont shoot, or eles you set of the charges" TJ warned her

"oh sorry" she apologized

"um Izzy if you gonna fire do it fast" Static told her

Izzy took good aim and waited for them to make some space from the base.

she then fired one grenade round and it all went slow mo from there

Teddy were just holding the detonator saw the grenade round coming at her

"aw dammit" she said

and then the speed goes normal and the Helicopter explodes

"yes you go Izzy" James told her over the comm

"ahem" 3 voices said behind him

"oh no" he sais dropping the sniper rifle and took out his rifle and turned around

he had Tiff and Joao and Ollie pointing there guns at him

"payback time" Ollie said

but then a shot from a distance was shot

Ollie felled to the ground and Joao and Tiff were a bit shocked, so James could take them out quickly with his rifle

"thanks Chris" James called in

"anytime" he sais

James then spots the flag and snatch it "Flynn i got the flag, but there is no way i can get back to base on foot, you have to pick me up" James called in on his leader

"i told you, we stick to the plan, just run, you said you were fast before" Flynn orded him on the comm

James were about to tell him off, but tought of what Izzy said

"yes Flynn" James told him

he then spots the helicopter repawning on the roof (note he is inside the base. sorry for not writing that)

he got top side and boarded it, quickly locking the entries of the heli

TJ and Teddy respawns inside the base and heard a helicopter taking off

"no, Teddy open fire at the Helicopter" TJ orded her

Teddy then quickly grabs her grenade launcher and fire at the helicopter, but missed

James then manage by pressing random buttoms, to make a take off

"Flynn, i got my own ride. i am flying back to base now" James calls in

"i told you to go on foot Jame-" James cut the chat

Joao spawns outside the base

TJ walks to the egde of the base roof "Joao good, try and shoot him down" she points at the helicopter

"ok" he sais and then began spraying bullets at the helicopter

"all units fired at the helicopter now" TJ calls in to her remaing units that have respawned

inside the helicopter James hoped he could fly it home now, but it wasnt easy

he heard a alarm went off

"oh no. Guys, this bird is going down soon, i need to la-" he was cut of by and explosive outside the shook the helicopter

"ah crap, they shot the tail off, im going down" James said over the comms while the helicopter were going down spinning until it made impact

Ollie saw the heli's crash site from his scope

"we got it" he tells the others

"Flynn, has James respawned at you yet?" Static asked over the comm

"no" he sais

suddently a coughing was heard

"guys *cough cough* im still alive" James tells them over the comm

"James! oh wait Static and i are gonna get ya out of there" Izzy tells him

"wait Izzy. they are in on my position now to get their flag back. You need to take it before they get here now" James orders her

as the hole team TJ excepte Ollie were advancing to the crash site, Izzy and Static were there first

they manage to get the flag and James out of the crash

"they are coming guys" Chris calls out on the comm

"Izzy, get the flag back to base now" James orders her

"but what about" she was cut of by James "now" he tells her

Static picked up the flag and began to walk, Izzy also but she looked back at James before joining up with Static

Team TJ then got to James, founding him alive

"hmmm Joao you carry to the base as fast as possible. We are gonna try and shoot down the runners" TJ orded

Joao then lifted James and carried him on his shoulder and ran as fast as he could back to base

TJ, Tiff and Teddy were hunting down Static and Izzy

Tiff shot at Static and hit her leg, making Static to fall down

Izzy sees this and tried to drag Static and the flag back to base, but was blown away (literly) by Teddys grenade launcher

both Static and Izzy were dead

they were 75 meter from the base to win it

TJ then grab the flag and headed backwards but didnt make it far when Chris open fire

"thats one" he sais reloading the next round and headshots Tiff "thats dos" he reloads the last round and fires it, making the round impact on Teddy's forehead "and thats drei" Chris said proudly and jumps down and take the flag

Joao were a quick runner, and made it 50 meters from homebase

when Joao were one step from getting inside, with James in his custody, and one step from the win, the game pauses

"what just happen?" Joao asked confusedly

"easy, look" a holo Blainely sais and shows a holo screen with the enemy flag on his own base

"a flag doesnt wait as much as James here, so Chris ran faster then you" Blainely tells him

the hold VR simulation finish and the campers exited it

"and the win goes to team united" Blainely annoced

"who is gonna get booted off now? find out next time on TDB" Blainely sais finishing the show

ok i need something here

Izzy how ya fell about the suspicios tension between Flynn and James

Chris, how does it fell to win it for the team

Ollie, what ya think, when TJ choosed Joao to be the heavy weapons guy, instead of you


	4. admitted feelings and flashbacks

authors note: ok over half of have voted, so i guess i keep you in charge of voting for now, but it has to increase, or i choose who goes

"last time on TDB. Flynn and TJ showed their military tactics in a firefight simulation. TJ had her team undercontrol, while Flynn didnt had control over James, when James clearly told Flynn that he had an better idea. But in the end it was Chris who took the win for team united. Who will go now. Will Flynn and James ever get along for Izzy's sake? find out now, on TDB" Blainely annoced

campfire ceremony

"well. lets look what we have here. TJ, you showed great leadership, but lost only cause the enemy was getting desperate, a reason that you can feel safe. Joao, you took your orders like soldier and did what was asked to do, but unfortunately you didnt manage to carry James over to your base before you lost, so you kinda in between of getting off. Tiff, you followed Joao good, but he did most of the job done by himself and a little help from Ollie, so your not so safe. Ollie, not one of your best perfomances, you loot Chris distract you so James could slip right behind you, which can cost you the million doallers. And Teddy, since you didnt had the nerve to deal with your explosive alone, you wouldnt need rely on TJ to fly you around to blow up a base, and when you dropped your c-4 charges and spotted Chris, you nearly shot a grenade at him, blowing him and you to piceses, which means your recklessness might cost you the chance of the price money" Blainely told them all

Tiff confessional

**"I hate it when people ask if I hate Ingrid for 'stealing' Jacob, I'm over him! Who knows? Maybe someone else will be mine?"**

Blainely then counts the vote

"ok, the ones who are safe is, TJ. Joao and Tiff" Blainely tells them

Teddy and Ollie looked nervously at each other

"and it looks like, the last one staying is

Ollie, your safe" she tells them

Ollie looked reliefed when his name was callen out, but then look a little sad at Teddy

"im sorry you have to go Teddy" he tells her

she just stands up and sais "is ok, i just watch from the sidelines at the hotel"

as she walk down to the boat, she waved her team mates goodbye as it sailed off

Chris Confessional

**Chris is sitting on the toilet seat while wearing a pair of black sunglasses and a choclate cigar in his mouth. **

** "Did ya see that awesome sniping, well thats how I get s*** done, hell if I was a girl people would start calling me "Lil Miss. Headshot",**

** one last thing this whole James and Flynn arguing thing is really starting to irritate me and I already know why, it was a no brainer Flynn wants to be with Izzy but he can't if James is already there, so call me a "crazy aussie" but I think Flynn is trying to lose the match on purpose so he can get rid of James, I best keep an eye one James and Izzy and my other eye will keep a look out on Flynn, okay I'm done here cath ya later mates"**

****meanwhile down at the campground an fight could be heard

"how can you keep disopey me like this" Flynn asked/demanded James

"cause sometimes you have to listsen to others idea's and from the way i see it, we won cause i went against your orders" James pointed out to him

"if you followed my plan it would have worked" Flynn said not getting secound thougts about it

"if i continued on foot, then i proberly got shot down, and Chris wouldnt had the chance of getting the flag and that means he wont have his moment of glory" James said pointing over to Chris who had a fake cigar in his mouth and a couple of shades

"why does he have that on?" Flynn asked

"he thinks his the hot shot now, just let him have it for a moment" James told him

"ok. But next time, i expect you follow orders" Flynn continued to argue

"would you take it easy, we won already theres no need for you to yell at me" James told him

Izzy then got mad and walked in between them and started yelling

"you guys stop it! we won already. James you need to stop pressing Flynns buttons so much" she tells him, which make Flynn chuckle a little

Izzy turns around to Flynn and sais" dont think your safe in this. If you start to listsen to us all this wouldnt haved happen"

Izzy went on and on how Flynn had been acting since the challenges

both guys then felt pretty stupid now

James confessional

**"even when i really wanna get this guy down, i have to ease up for Izzy, since they are friends. So i have to try and tolorate it"**

Flynn confessional

***sigh* "I hate to say it, but Izzy's right. I am acting like an immature, spoiled, out-of-line, uncontrollably, power-hungry, hard-headed, prick" (he's counting the insults she said) "But no more! Tomorrow I'll apologize to everyone… even... James. Maybe Izzy will see how nice I am and dump him for me! Plus, I can still sabotage James when we're NOT doing challenges. I want our team to win, I WANT that money."**

the 2 guys looked at each other and Flynn offered a hand

"truce?" Flynn asked

John looked at Flynn's hand and then on Flynn and shakes his hand with his

"i guess so" James sais

Izzy and Static saw this from a nearby table

"you really got those on a string dont you?" Static asked

"some yelling had helped before" Izzy informs her

both girls laugh a little of it

"so how good friends, are you and Flynn?" Static asked out of nothing

"what? we are just best friends Static" Izzy answers

"if thats so, how come he made you blush like almost everytime you two see each other" Static asked

Izzy didnt know how to get out of this one

"uh fine, i guess i kinda feel attractive to him, but we are just friends, its not fair to James" Izzy admitted

Static was satisfied that her interregation techniques still works like a charm

she then smiled and got up "well i heard enough. oh and before i forget it i think you gonna make a desicion one day between those two knuckle heads of yours" she said

Izzy tried to laugh at it, but couldnt cause she felt like it was true

James notice her and ask her "you ok Iz? Flynn and i have stop fighting" he assured her

"i know, is just something eles" she sais in a low voice

James face her and sais "remember im always open. like in first season remember"

FLASHBACK ONLINE:

_"she took her necklace from under her shrit and and showed it to him_

_"this is my real parents, is the only memory i got from them" she said_

_James then looked confused_

_"wait what ya mean by real parents?" he asked_

_"i am getting to that, see i lost my parents when i was little and went to an orphan until i was six and moved to Vancouver" she told him_

FLASHBACK OFFLINE:

Izzy smiled cause he still held it a secret

"yeah i do. Goodnight honey" she sais turning around and kiss him goodnight

Blainely is then spotted on the dock

"will James and Izzy's love gonna stand? or will Flynn make it his mission to get Izzy for himself, and win the cash money? find out by watching TDB to the end people" Blainely closes off


	5. AVP

"last time on TDB. Flynn and James continues to try and win Izzy's affection. Flynn offered a truce only to let James let his guard down. what will happen to them on TDB" Blainely annoced

day after the ceremony

the contestants sit at each of there team tables

Flynn manage to snatch a seat next to Izzy before James could.

James who didnt want to make a scene and a big deal out of it, calmed down and sat beside Chris and Static

while they ate, Izzy and Flynn were exchanging memories together. Flynn used it to get closer to Izzy. literlly

he moved a bit closer to Izzy when she didnt looked at him

"so what ya guys think todays challenge is?" Chris said trying to ease the tension

"who knows? i think is in the VR place again, i have to admit its quite fun" Static admitted

"i just hope some sword games are coming up" Izzy said

at the other table

"i still cant belive we lost the last challenge" Ollie whined

"we just have to focus more in the next challenge" Joao said

then Blainely as always came in to annoce the challenge

"morning campers. You know the VR room is real handy and the show doesnt loss money on it since we dont have to pay for new martiriael" Blainely pointed out

"wait this challenge is a VR again?" Tiff asked

"well well, look whos got smarter. its true Tiff and the game today is. Alien vs Predator. each team has to choose one of 3 races, Human, alien or predator. The goal of it is to exterminate the other team. When you decided just jump into the pods and you will be set to go" Blainely informed them and walked away

James looked triumpfully since he loved AVP

"you guys i say we go for predators" he quickly suggested

"why?" Static asked

"they are strong, can take alot of damage, they got cloak, and thermal vision and spears and plasma casters and wristblades" he told them

"if you know so much about this, tell us about the other races" Flynn demanded

James sighed and prepared a mini lecture

"well aliens, can see through dark, they are really fast, senes danger, crawl on walls, their toungs are their mouth, and got a really sharp tail, but they cant take so much damage. Humans, well they got guns and sensors" he told them

they all began to think of what to choose

"as said i go for predators" James confirmed

"i for human" Flynn said

"me 2" said Static

"well i say predator too" Chris said joining James side

Izzy then realized it was she to decide

"i think i go human" she decided

Flynn were just proud of himself that Izzy choosed something with him

"human it is then" James said

all this Ollie could hear

he walked over to his team's table and told them about it

"seems like we are gonna try predators then" TJ said satisfied

at the VR room, they are all in the pods and about to start

"before you start i have to tell you all that the last person who dies on their team gets safe from elimination if they lose" Blainely informed them

then it all startes and they were in a ruin in a forest

team TJ's location on a hill outside the ruins

they all looked like predators, strong and all

"ok whats with this mask guys?" Tiff asked confused

"if i heard right, we can use it to see in diffrent visions" Ollie explained

Tiff then closed her fist and her wrist blades came out, startling her

"ahhh get it off" she panic

"relax, they are attached to you" TJ calmed Tiff down

Joao just checked out his gear and tried to figure out what was what

at the team united location inside the ruins

"where are our weapons?" asked Chris

Static pointed over to a pile of guns and ammo

they all have a pistol to use

Chris choosed a sniper rifle. James picked the pulse rifle. Flynn took the shotgun. Izzy picked the flamethrower, and Static took the smartgun

"so what do we do then" Flynn asked James

"if i know right, they will try and seperate us by picking one by one, so we have to stick together at all times" James assured them

"so we are just gonna stand here until we see them?" Static asked

"that is a bad idea to, remember the gear they got? they can see us from a distance with heat vision and they got a cloak that makes them invisible" he told them

suddenly they heard a weird noise from Izzy's wrist (i place the motion tracker on her wrist)

"hey James what is this?" she asked curiously

he walked over to her and examine it

"its a motion tracker, it warns us if any hostiles are near, i think they are" he said lifting his pulse rifle

they all stood in a circle ready for anything

"guys we better get to cover fast" James told them breaking the circle

"why?" Flynn asked

"cause they can get us from a distance to" James told him

and then they heard a little explosion and a little scream of pain

Izzy were hit by a plasma projectile and were now lying on the ground

"Izzy? Chris, use your scope to scan around the area and try and fine where the shot came from, Flynn help me with getting Izzy to shelter" James orded them

James and Flynn carried Izzy into one of the ruins structure

"Iz? you still with us?" James asked

she nods and still holding her arms around her stomach of where she was hit

"let me see" James said and moved Iz's arms away and saw that the shot almost penetrated her armor, but the explosive from the plasma shot damaged her

"its a good thing it wasnt an charge shot, if it were, you were dead now" he told her

suddenly they heard firing outside

"dammit, Flynn stay with Izzy, i go outside and help Static and Chris" James orded him and went outside

when James went outside he saw that both Static and Chris were in cover

"what happen?" James asked Chris

"a spear almost hit me and i quickly aimed at where it came from, Static then began firing and so did i and then" he was cut off by coughing up blood

both boys looked down and saw that Chris was impaled by an wrist blade, and the predator reveald itself

James were startled and fall down on his ass and began to crawl a little backwards, trying to get his gun out

The predator, which was Joao, let go of Chris and throwed him to the side, and then making an approach to James

when Joao were about to stap James, Static came in the picture and fired at Joao with her smartgun

James then focused and takes out his pulse rifle and fires with Static at Joao

they eventually got him and he fall down by several gun shots

"what happen to Chris?" Static asked concerend

"dead, and we better get inside now" James said quickly and drag Static with him.

when they walked inside, they saw that Izzy were on her feat again

"wheres Chris?" she asked

"dead, he got stapped from behind" James explained

suddenly the motion tracker blinks again

"multible contacts around us" Izzy told them

and then a predator blowed up a wall leadind to the human group

Izzy reacted first and fired up her flamethrower on it

she fired nonstop until it was all burned up and falled on it kness

"two down, two to go" she said

"lets see who it is" Flynn said and walked over to it

"wait Flynn dont go near it" James warned him

James confessional

**"i know i hate him, but i had to warn him"**

Flynn checked out the body "its Ollie" he said

suddenly a spear came out from the hole in the wall and hit Flynn in the back and impaling him to the wall

"contact" Static yelled and fired up from her smart gun

James joined her but Izzy were still in shock of what just happen before her

"what do we do now James?" Static asked while firing

"we got no where to go, we defend this postion as best we can" he told her

a shuriken came as fast as lightning and cut Static in half in a secound

the shuriken stucked on the wall

Izzy then witness that and panic

she fired up her flamethrower and sprayed it around

James were lucky to hide behind a pedistal in the room and run over to Izzy

"Izzy, your wasting fuel" he told her

"what?" she asked

"i said you are wasting" he was cut of by a other plasma round hitting Izzy. this time it killed her

"last man standing for team united" blainely said out of the blue

James reloaded his 99 clip and aimed at the hole in the wall

when he saw the slightest movement he fired

he saw that he hit something and hideded behind a wall

"lets see what this can do" he said and launched a grenade at the predator

it exploded right infront of it and killing it

he kept aiming around with his rifle and made his move to the corps

"who were you" he said and looked closely at it

"TJ, seems like is Tiff left" he said picking up his gun

a new spear came at him but he manage to dogde it and returned fired from the throwers postion

he hit Tiff a few times but she manage to jump to cover

just then she activated her cloak again and he couldnt see her

James aimed around paranoid that it could attack from any sides

just then she jump right down to him with her wrist blades first

he saw this coming and manage to block it with his rifle

it destroyed the rifle so he had to use his pistol

he kept shooting it but it didnt work

Just then Tiff ran up to him and stapped him in the gut

when Tiff pulled her blades out of him, he collapse on the floor dying

"and looks like Team TJ wins" Blainely annoced


	6. betrayal

this is gonna be a short chapter

after team TJ's victory

"united, your voting someone out tonight and remember since James were last man standing, he cant get voted off" Blainely told them and walked off

Flynn and James sent glares to each other and departed. Chris followed James and Izzy and Static went with Flynn

Chris's confession

**Chris is looking severly ** off "Okay, I'm really starting to not like Flynn now, I mean come on he choosed human's over predator's, What the f*** was he thinking, has he even watched the movies coz if he had we wouldn't be in situation right now!" chris looks up and thinks a little "Well I know who I'm gunna vote for, maybe I could convince James to help me vote him off"**

****at the boys cabin, Chris and James were having a talk

"i guess i know who your voting for eh" Chris said

"yeah, but we need 3 votes to be curtain that he goes" James said

"well, i dont think Izzy wanna send him home, but Static and i are pretty close, maybe she joins us" Chris said making an exit

at the campground table, the winners celebrated

Ollie, Joao and TJ were throwing Tiff up and down in celebration

"for Tiff" TJ said "she may not be smart, but she knows how to game"

"awww thank you. this totally rocks, if i keep winning i may then win the price money again" Tiff thanked her

inside the mess hall Flynn and Iz were alone

"so who we gonna vote for?" Iz asked

"yeah its a hard one since James got imunity" Flynn said

Iz looked a bit uncertain at Flynn

"i mean, we lost under his leadership but won under mine" he quickly said

"that is true" she admitted

"so i say we vote for" we switch over to Static and Chris who is outside the boys cabin

"so you want me, to vote with you against Flynn?" Static asked to be sure

"see what he does, he tries to get Iz from James and may perposely lose the challenge" Chris argued

"but she is my friend, how can she forgive me?" Static asked

"if he stays, he might ruin a mans heart, and face it we did kinda ruin him last season" Chris admitted

she thought carefully about it "ok then" she sais

"i knew i could count on you" he said "so wanna get something to eat before the ceremony?" he invited her

she was about to say yes but then "Hey Static, can i talk to you for a secound?" Izzy yelled

"sure" She sais and then looks at Chris "maybe some other time"

"thats cool" was all he said

later at the camp fire ceremony

"lets see who got the biggest chance of going home. James, you proberly would have been a big target, since it was under your leadership, but you manage to get imunity. That is kinda everything that i have to say. now i got the votes here and are about to read them out now" Blainely tells them and gets the votes out

"lets see, a vote for Flynn, an other for Flynn. Flynn, if you get a other vote, is bye bye" She tells him

Flynn were looking nervouse and whispered to Iz

"i hope it works" he said

"and the 3rd vote goes to.

Chris?" she said

James then wided his eyes and looks at Static "oh no"

"if the next vote is not for Chris, Flynn is going home" she reminds them

"and the 4th vote goes to Chris. its a tie and down to the final vote. And it goes to

Chris!. Its your time to go" Blainely annoced

Chris and James couldnt belive it, and both looked at Static who looked slightly guilty

the 2 boys then walks down to the dock to say there goodbyes

"i cant belive she did that" James said

"well done is done. watch out for Flynn now" Chris said and sailed off

"i will" James assured him


	7. MORTAL KOMBAT begins

"last time on TDB. after a bloody challenge in a world of violence, Team TJ was the victor and assured immunity. but for united, it meant they had to send someone home, and since Flynn coulndt vote out James since he had immunity, he choosed one of his friends instead. and with the help of Izzy and Static, Chris got send home. Will team united still be united with Flynn and James in it? and will team TJ use the conflict to secure dominace in future challenges? find out by viewing on Total Drama Blainely" Blainely annoced

the day after

in the mess hall, Team TJ were all buddy buddy with each other. but at the united's table, there were more awkward silence.

"so who ya think win. Flynn or James?" Ollie asked his team mates

"well, i say Flynn since maybe Iz want someone new in her life" TJ sais while looking at Joao whos eyes widen a little up

luckily Tiff cut in before anymore was said about it

"well i think James, since he is totally listsen to her, even before they dated. And like the saying, you never go back to a misfired rocket" Tiff said

Ollie looked confused

"it means if it didnt work the first time, then you shouldnt do it a secound time. wait Flynn and Izzy never dated" TJ points out

"they didnt?" Tiff asked confused

at the united

"well since we lost the last challenge, i think i should be made leader again" Flynn said

"do i need to remind you that, we won the first challenge by disobey you. and if you listsen to me, we could have been the predators in the last challenge so we might had won" James argued

Static confessional

**"maybe i shouldnt have voted Chris out. At least we could have talked when those 2 idiots argue over Izzy"**

"all i know is that you should not be leader of this team again" James confirmed

before Flynn and James could kill each other, Blainely made her apperance

"hey campers. i got a call from our producers and since they used a lot of thinking of challenges for the previous seasons, they decided that this season, is gonna end diffrently" she said

"what ya mean by diffrent" Izzy asked

"ya know how much we use the game room? well the last game you guys are gonna play ever on this show is. Mortal Kombat" she said

James's eyes widen hearing that name, which caught Izzy's attention

"whats wrong?" she asked half concerned

"mortal kombat is one of the most blood gory arcade combat games there are" he told her

"like Tekken?" static asked while listsen to the conversation

James shook his head "in mortal kombat, is really bloody" he assured them

"and i took the liberty to choose all of you guys characters from their newly released game. Oh and since its a tournament, no teams, just fights. But there will still be votes, you just have to vote the 2 who gonna have to fight, the loser gets send home, the winner, doesnt only get to stay, but gets an immunity for the next vote" Blainely told them

they all looked at each other, surprised that is come to merge teams so quickly

Flynn and James had a determinate expression on their faces with one thought in their mind

to stop him from winning

"ok now i read who is who, and there after, you can go over to the game room and find more out about your character" Blainely told them

"Joao, your Jax. His a big guy with echanced experimentle arms" she said

"sounds fitting for me" Joao said

"Tiff, your Sonya Blade, the only connection you 2 got is that your both blond and pretty" Blainely said

Tiff just smiled that she got a pretty character (really see sonya blade in the mortal kombat game and you will understand why i picked her)

"Izzy, you got Kitana" she annoced

Izzy looked questionable at James

"shes an ok fighter i guess" was all he said

"Static, your Jade, Kitanas closets friend. Flynn, you are Scorpion a deadly vengeful fighter resurrected from hell" she said

"nice" was all he said and looked at James

"Olliver your Curtis stryker, the hard brutal swat cop" Blainely said

Ollie couldnt belive it "awesome, police brutality coming up(thats stryker's battle cry before a battle in mortal kombat)" he asked

"TJ, well their arnt many female fighters but i think your gonna be the deadly milina (i cant spell her name)" she said

"fine by me" TJ said

"and James, you are gonna be, no other then.

Johnny Cage!" she annoced

James didnt had a problem being Johnny, but were werid that the others, espacily the boys gets very strong characters

"oh and i need to remind you, his an actor and martial artist" Blainely told them

"cant wait to see whos first" Ollie said exited

"oh and before i forget, you can directly challenge an opponet to a match anytime. if the challenger wins, the person they challenged gets kicked out, if the person who is challenged wins, non of them gets sent home, but he, she gets immunity" Blainely informed them

10 minutes later, the former members of team TJ sat together

"i cant belive we arnt a team anymore" Tiff whined

TJ lend Tiff a hand on her shoulder, patting it with her hand "hey we are all still friends right" she assured her

"oh yeah, i forgot that" Tiff realized

"so who ya wanna see in a fight from united?" Ollie asked

"thats a no brainer, James and Flynn. They practicaly wanted to fight each other since they met" Joao told them

"then who ya think gonna win" Ollie asked

Joao didnt bother to think about that question "its easy, Flynn" he said

"why him?" Ollie asked again

"i dont know mortal kombat games, but you heard Blainely, Scorpion is a vengeful spirit from hell and Johnny cage is an martial artist actor" Joao answerd

"well i think James, could win. Its not the one with the biggest guns who wins, but the one with the most will, and i say James is full of it" Ollie said

TJ pop in "i think im gonna side with Joao on this one, Scorpion does look stronger and sounds more dangerous then an actor who can karate" she said

"whats with you being on Joao side lately?" Ollie asked raising an eyebrow

TJ blushes and sais "nothing"

"you lately also blush when you are around him too?" he said getting a tought that Joao and TJ maybe got a thing

"i do not" TJ said defending herself from the truth

Joao stepped in "hey, i cant blame her from liking this" he said referring to his body

TJ blushes again at Joao and it making Ollie pissed

"see there it happens again" he complaines

and Tiff were just watching this all, just to see where this is going

"Ollie is nothing" TJ lied

"and ya better be careful with what you say dude" Joao warned Ollie

"i dont think so. Joao, i challenge you to mortal kombat!" Ollie annoced for all to hear

just then every contestant and Blainely gather around Ollie and Joao

"Joao do you accept the challenge, you do know you can risk going home?" Blainely asked

"i accept it the challenge" Joao said

"ok, you got 15 minutes to prepare yourself and meet me by the VR room, all you others, when the fight starts, you can see the battle on my big screen tv in my trailer" Blainely annoced

"she wasnt kidding when she said she was gonna be nicer" Static whispers to Izzy who nodded in agreement

5 minutes later at Joao at the boys capin

Joao were taking it easy on his bunk before the battle, until Flynn showed up

"i heard, you picked a side" Flynn said

"pretty much" he said

"you know, when you win the match, you and i can get some of the others to vote on James to get him in a fight with you, since you got the strongest character of us all. im sure you can beat him" Flynn said

"hmmm, why not, i want to prove myself, even its against weak opponents" Joao said

"then we got a deal then" Flynn said while they shaked hands

meanwhile, at the mess hall where Ollie who were arguing with TJ

"why did you do that?" TJ asked out of anger

"you keep acting all girly and stuff when you around him, and you sure as hell didnt act liked that when er met or hanged out" Ollie complained

"i cant belive your so jealous, and now your gonna lose to him" she said while facepalm herself

that last statement hit hard on Ollie. the sound of that his own girlfriend not beliving that he could win took a toll in his feelings

"so ya think i cant win then. well im gonna prove you wrong then" he said cold and cool to her and walked out

TJ just couldnt belive what she just said and stood still for a moment, not noticing that Tiff still sat at the table from earlier listsening to the hold thing

outside the mess hall Ollie just looked on the ground, untill a friend came to him

"need someone to talk?" James offered

"kinda" Ollie said sadly

"let me guess, is about TJ?" he asked

Ollie nodded "she cant belive i can win over him cause his character got some serious muslces" he said

"well, then its good you got me. See, i played mortal kombat before, and it doesnt matter how you strong your character are, is how good you are with your combos" James told him

"thanks, any other tips?" Ollie asked trying to get all the help he could get

James thought for a moment and said "yeah, when he tries to grab you, eighter try to block or dogde it"

"ok thanks" Ollie thanked him

later in the trailer where the match is gonna start

"ok campers, the first mortal kombat fight is going to start soon, pay attetion, each one of you could be the next one to go" Blainely told them and turn the tv on, showing Ollie and Joao in their game characters form

Joaos character was a big guy, his most noticable trait was his arms which looked like could deal a quiet a punch.

Ollie's character was a little shorter then Joao's but his was clad in a tight police t shirt and outfited with verious tools, like a tazer, and flashlight, and a police staff

the background was a coloseum

"get ready. fight" a voice said and the fight started

and then the match started. Joao ran over to Ollie to give a big punch, but Ollie manage to dogde it, and counter it with a kick to the gut from the side

Joao felt the pain of the kick, but quickly grab the leg and swing Ollie around and throw him away

Ollie landed hard but got up, but was greeted by to quick punch to the face and a kick to the chest, hearing a few rips crack

Ollie, coughed and hold around his chest cause of the pain

"had enough?" Joao asked

the response was a unespected punch up to the jaw of Joao

Joao hold his jaw of pain, and was then greeted by a punch to the gut and one to the rips. Ollie then got a little hot headed and said "whos boss now"

Joao then tried to grab Ollie but failed cause Ollie remebered to avoid it

"and now for the finale" Ollie said cocky

he took out his flashlight and flashed it in Joao's eyes making him get down on his kness

Ollie then flipped the flashlights end and the tv screen goes x ray so you can she the bones of the opponents body.

when Ollie's flashlight made contact with Joao's skull, the x ray vision showed serious damage on the skull. it was then followed by a quick and hard hit to the jaw with the police staff, breaking the jaw, and to top it all. he took out his tazer and tazed Joao in the chin. when he was done doing his thing, Joao fell and couldnt fight anymore

"Ollie wins" sais the game voice


	8. Match 2

"last time on TDB. The campers were told that the team is already merged and is come to a mortal kombat tournament. They all got assigned characters and were told the rules for the game. Ollie out of rage and jealousy challenged Joao to a match, which he in everyones surprise including his girlfriend TJ, won. What will happen to their relationship now? and more importen, who is gonna fight next, on TDB" Blainely annoced

right after Ollie won and he and Joao exited the pods and met up with thet others outside on the campground

James patted Ollie on his back for winning the match, which Ollie smiled and nodded at his friend

"so does that mean im out?" asked a ashamed Joao

"im afraid so big guy" Blainely told him and pointed to the boat which were already here. He looked at it and began to walk to the end of the dock and wave goodbye to his friends, and then sailed off

Flynn confessional

**"dammit. with Joao out of the picture, i got one less trusty companion now. No matter what, i will win this and make sure James meets his end"**

"congratulation with the win Ollie, i didnt thought you make it, to be honest" said an impressed Static

"thanks, i guess" he said not sure to take it as a compliment. he then feels someone pocking his shoulder, and he turns around to see its TJ

"can we talk privately" she asked

Ollie nodded and followed her inside to the mess hall

"what was all that about?" she asked kindad pissed off

"i simply just won over him thats what" he argued back at her

"cause you were jealous over nothing" she fight back with

that made Ollie's blood boil "nothing? all you done, is to blush everytime he eighter say something or just around, you hardly pay attention to me when we ate breakfeast together at the team tables" he said angry

they continue to argue like this for 5 minustes. And they didnt at all time notice Tiff who were listning to them, and still sat at the table she sat at before

outside

"looks like Ollie was right" James said to his former team mates

"he got lucky" Flynn said

Static stepped in and said "Ollie was more determind to win then Joao"

"looks whos changing side" Flynn said at Static who didnt cared for what he thinked

"Izzy, you agree that Ollie were lucky in that fight right?" Flynn asked her

Izzy confessional

**"ok to avoid to much trouble, i choose not to choose side yet. if i remain neutral, then they wont feel i support the one over the other"**

"i have no opinon" was all Izzy said

it surprised Flynn that she didnt choosed his side, when she before agreed with him. he fears that Ollie's win have affected her judgement, which didnt benefit him

out of sudden Blainely arrives "ok people, now ya gonna vote for whos the next to battle tomorrow" she said

"already?" James asked

"yup. so go and vote. Static, inform the happy couple and Tiff about it" Blainely orded

Static, who didnt want to be around Flynn when he wasnt in a good mood, couldnt comply more to the little order she was gaved

she walked into the couples fight and told them and Tiff that it was voting time

later at night at the ceremony place

"looks like everybody has voted. But lets us review who got the biggest chance, James and Flynn is arch rivals so they are favorites, but Ollie and TJ is secound. The least favorites are the rest of you, i havnt mention" Blainely told them and was handed the ballet box with the votes in them. She readed them and came to the conclusion

"the ones who are safe are, Izzy, James, Flynn and Static. the last one who is free of fighting is

Ollie. Looks like is TJ vs Tiff" Blainely annoced

people were shocked and confused on why those were choosed, but were glad it wernt them yet.

"TJ, Tiff, you may prepare, cause one of you will go home tonight" Blainely said and walked of to the viewers place.

in the viewers room where all the non fighting campers were too see the match

"so who ya think got the best chances of winning?" Blainely asked trying to create some tension

Ollie and James choosed to have no comments about it cause of obivious reasons

"i choose to side with TJ, since she is smartere, and due to recent events, she is more motivated to win this match" Flynn said

"well i side with Tiff. She surprised everyone last season by winning it, with the determination to show it off in Blainely's face about it. That gives Tiff the surprise element and the determination" Static said firmly

they then looked at Izzy who didnt like all this choosing sides, and she know that she can not remain neutral for ever

"i think i gotta side with Flynn on this one. TJ is most motivated, and by anger against Ollie" Izzy told them honestly

there was a silent moment which caused Blainely to acted "well that makes TJ the favorite and Tiff the underdog. Lets start this match" she sais and turns on the tv to the channel the fight was on.

they saw the game characters but the campers name instead of the characters original name.

it was on the same battleground as the last match occured.

the battle then began. TJ started it quick with a right blow that hit Tiff across the face, so her head looked down while TJ kick Tiff on her back with her heel.

Tiff then layed down in pain, but quickly got up to face TJ. TJ then went with a roundhouse kick to the gut, but Tiff counter it by catching the leg, swing TJ round throw her to the nearset wall. When TJ got up she was hit with various kick to the gut, and an uppercut to the chin.

This made TJ more angry, with the thought of letting Ollie go that easy.

TJ blocked Tiff's next punch and pulled her quickly to her, but pulled Tiff into TJ's fist.

Tiff stumple back from the painfull blow to the jaw. She quickly forgot the pain and focused to her final attack

She quickly ran towards TJ and begin to give her several kicks to the head to throw her off balance and then got to it. She stood on her hands and placed both of her feet at each side of TJ's head and then break the neck to the right. Then Tiff pushed herself and TJ up, so Tiff could perform her bicircle kicks in the guts to TJ and then grabs her and smash her to the ground with head first.

TJ layed still but quickly got up. This surprised Tiff, since she tought that would finish her off. But she was wrong.

Next she knew, TJ had pulled 2 knives out and repeatily stapped Tiff in the gut, and then gives a hard knee to the jaw of Tiff, making it crack a little.

both females were tired up, but it was Tiff that felled and didnt rised

"TJ wins" said the game voice, and the tv screen went black

James were shocked to know that his ex lost the match. Ollie were surprised and scared about what TJ could do in that game. And then there was Flynn, who were glad to know that TJ won, seeing her as a reasonable allie

Later at the dock of shame, everybody was gather to Tiff's goodbye

"well i guess this is it" she said

she gave James, Static and Ollie a hug since non of them cheered on TJ

"well well, the underdog lost, looks like everybody got the chance of winning, and losing. We got 1 favorite to win a match out, and one who wernt, is out. James, Flynn, Static and Izzy havnt fighted yet, and chances that is them are bigger then its gonna be eighter Ollie or TJ. See ya next time on TDB" Blainely finshed the episode


	9. Match 3

"last time on TDB. After Ollie's win over Joao, TJ were furious at her boyfriend for doing something that reckless and acuss him of being jealous. Later on, it was TJ and Tiff to fight, and even when Tiff showed some awesome moves, it was TJ's deadly motivation that caused Tiff the win. What will happen to Ollie and TJ? who are the next to fight? find out now on TDB" Blainely annoced

day after the match, everybody were thinking on who to vote for the next match.

James confessional

**"final 6. Good i made it so far, but not good that Flynn is still here, but if i directly challenge him it could create more damage, i mean look at Ollie, since TJ won over Tiff, he been kind of scared of her now"**

meanwhile TJ were sitting on an cliff egde alone until a figure appears behind her. That figure was Flynn

"need some help?" he offered at his best manners

"what shall i do? Ollie wont even talk to me now since our fight" she told him

Flynn thought hard about this but came to a conlusion "well i maybe know a way to make you feel better. Sometimes, you need to let out your aggression on the person who is hurting you" he told her

"Ya want me to beat up Ollie?" she asked confusedly

"challenge him in mortal kombat, i assure you, that you will feel better" he assured her

TJ thought about this "i dont know, i need time to think about it" she said

"i understand. oh and before i let you be alone, i need to ask you something. Since Tiff is gone and Ollie and you are at a cross road, dont you need help with votes?" Flynn asked

"yeah kind of since Static cheered for Tiff and Izzy dosent wanna take chances of picking sides, and James is Tiff's ex, so i bet he kind of cheered for her" she told him

"i got a deal for you. you vote with me, and i will help you with your Ollie problem" he asked offering his hand

she didnt hesistate and shaked his hand to seal the deal

meanwhile James and Ollie were talking in the boys cabin

"dude, calm down" James tried to relax his friend

"i cant, ya see what she did to Tiff? and they were like best friends, ya imagine what she do to me?" he asked nervously

"you guys just need to seattle things thats all " James said

Flynn confessional

**"now that i got TJ at my side, is time to get rid Static. She will be a threat since she is friends with James, and gal pal with Izzy, but i need to get her off without making it look like i mean it"**

in the mess hall, Izzy and Static were talking, mostly about Flynn and James

"Izzy, i know his been your friend for like forever, but there is something wrong with him" Static complained

"we been friends since we were little, so i would tell if he tried to do trouble" Izzy told her

"since he came, it been nothing but trouble and im getting sick of it" Static said

"you try then to be in the middle of it" Izzy said making it sound like is torture

"what ever, im going back to the cabin" Static sais and walks back to the girls cabin. When she reaches near it, she sees Flynn sneaking out of the cabin "i wonder what his been doing" she tought to herself and went inside.

She went over to her bunk and notice something was missing

"my novels!" she called out "Flynn" she then said, quickly figured out who did it

she then storms out and tried to find Flynn. She then quickly finds him in the mess hall with all the others, she stepped angry at him and he saw this

"hi Static, whats up" he greeted her all inorcent

"you know whats up, you stole my novels" she angry accused him, making everyone eles gasp of shock

Flynn just looked confused and said "i dont know what you are talking about, but if you want i can help you find them" he offered

"save it, i know its you" the young detective stood firm, with James and Ollie as support

then TJ stepped in "listsen, dont you think that your wrong" she suggested and defended Flynn

"hand them over" Static orded Flynn, but he just stood still and did nothing

"if you dont hand them over, i will challenge you. you got 3 secounds" she warned him

"Static no, dont do this" Izzy told her angry friend

1

2

3

Static was about to challenge him but he had something to say first

"Static before you say anything i need to tell you something" Flynn said

"and whats that?" she said impatiently

"i challenge you, to mortal kombat" he quickly annoced

Flynn confesional

**"if there is something i do good, then is listsen and remember. The rules is, that if you challenge someone directly you can get them kicked out, so i just have to make her mad, make it look like im the victim, and then quickly challenge her, and beat her and still have Izzy at my side"**

****it shocked everybody, even Blainely.

"Flynn what the hell?" Izzy asked half mad and half confuse

"if i let her challenge me, there was a chance she could get me kicked out, and for what, something i did not do" Flynn explained himself

Izzy were puzzled by this. She partly understands him, but the other half of her, didnt like the idea of Static gets kicked out. But unfortunately, she picked Flynn

And like all the other fights, the 2 kombatants prepared for the VR pods, while the rest watches the fight in Blainely's trailer

as the Tv turns on, they saw that the fight was about to begin. Flynn's character had a yellow and black jumper on with a black mask with a yellow scorpion on the middle of the mask, he was armed with 1 katana on his back, and had a small kunai launcher on his right wrist

Static, was just armed with what seems like a small little steel stick (i cant spell to pooled or whatever it is spelled)

"fight" said the game voice

the fight started and Static started first, she ran over to Flynn, and jump up in the air, and kick him in the face and then quickly takes out her stick and it folds out to its full size and gives a 3 hits to Flynns torso and then whacks him on the head with it so hard that he faceplant on the ground.

As she went for a blow to Flynn's right side, he counter this, by blocking it and gets a firm hold on the stick, and take it out of her hands and throws it past Static.

Static then takes a few steps back trying to get it, but Flynn's surprised her

"GET OVER HERE" he yelled and he launched a small kunai at her, with some rope at the end of it, and he pull's her over to him, and qucikly gives 2 smacks to her head and then he lies down and grab both of Static legs, with his and roll to the right, so she trips and face plants on the on the ground, and then he uses all of his might to do it again to the left, and it succeds

Static manages to break free and do some back flips. Flynn ran after her, but was met by her metal stick and was poke right in the middle of his torso and then she push it in a little and then swings him over her and slams him to the ground

he stumples back on his feet with his back turned to Static, who took advantage of this situation

she quickly slams the metal stick up between Flynn's legs and then slams the end of it, into Flynn's back

he stumple a little and got very angry. He teleports quickly and greets Static with a hard punch to the groin, then he gives a faw breaking punch to the face, and when she is on the ground of pain and Flynn finished it with a powerful stump on her torso, breaking a few rips

Flynn wins


	10. match 4

"last time on TDB. Flynn did some sneaky tactical stuff. He stole some novels from Static, making her pissed off and there after challenge her to kombat without getting hate from Static's best friend on the show, Izzy. Flynn won the match and now Static is the one to go home. final 5 people, can James and Ollie get rid of Flynn, or will they be victims, of Flynn's mind? you can only find out by keep watching TDB" Blainely annoced

after the fight, James and Ollie were little scarred of what Flynn's character could do of damage.

James confessional

**"Joao gets a fighter with cyberarms, Ollie gets a kickass cop, and Flynn gets a resurrected ninja from hell, and i get an actor slash martial artist. I have been looking through the fighting moves i got, and the one where you see the bodies in x ray vision is just 3 uppercuts in the groin and then an hard elbow to the back. If i get the chances to pick a new character, i do it"**

at the dock, Izzy, Ollie and James were about to say goodbye

Static put all her things in the boat and turned around to face the 3 people. First she walked up to Ollie

"so i guess this is goodbye" he said

"yeah, your the one i am gonna be most worried about" she told them which surprised them all

Ollie who were a bit shocked, got cocky and said "am im now"

"oh yeah, with TJ here, i bet its gonna be hell for ya" she said and it smeard the cocky smile of Ollie

she stood before James who had something in his hand

"i found this on Flynn's bunk, i think its yours" he said showing her, her novels

"i knew he stole them, i am just glad that someone belives in me" she said looking at Izzy

after thanking James, she stood before Izzy

"i hate Flynn" was all Static said and went aboard the boat and sailed off

Izzy were a bit shocked that, that was all Static had to say to her, even if Izzy sided with Flynn

next day

after the breakfeast next morning Blainely came in

"well well, final 5. We are close to the end people. Before todays vote starts, i am giving you a chance that you can change your character if you want" Blainely annoced

that offer sounded like a relieaf for James and he stood up and said "i wanna change mine"

"there is a penalty for you, since we have not seen you in kombat yet" she assured him

"and that is?" he asked

"you are gonna be one of them to fight tonight, so only the one with most votes gets to fight" she told them

that surprised James's abit and thought hard about it, and he quickly made up his mind

"i do it" he said shocking everybody excpet Flynn who just smiled of this

Flynn confessional

**"now i dont need to worry about fighting today, i know who is gonna be his opponent"**

"so who do you choose" Blainely asked and showed him a list of characters

he looked through it for 5 minutes and finally picked one

"i choose sub-zero" he said

"ahhhh the lin kuei (the k sounds like a q) assasin with a cold shoulder, good choice" Blainely said and walked off

2 hours later at the campground, James and Ollie were talking about who he should meet

"first off, i dont wanna face Izzy thats a no go" he confirmed

"well ya cant vote for TJ eighter" Ollie said firmly

James looked a little puzzled "so ya 2 cool again?" he asked

"yes... maybe... no but i still dont want her to go yet" Ollie answered

"then we vote for Flynn and hope for the best" James said

3 hours later at the ceremony

"so final 5, very soon only 4 remains, and soon one of ya is gonna face James here in today's battle. Lets tally up the votes" Blainely told them

"1 for TJ, and 1 for Flynn, 2 votes for TJ. there are only 2 votes left. One for Ollie? didnt see that coming" blainely said looking surprised

"and the final vote goes to

Izzy?" Blainely said questionable

"Izzy? everybody eles sais

Ollie confessional

**"its only fair if Izzy, fights too, i hope others will get the same idea"**

"looks like is James VS TJ. Prebare both of you" Blainely orders them and take the rest to her trailer

10 minutes later and the fight is about to start

"so who ya think gonna win" Blainely asked the 3 campers

"i think TJ is gonna win, since James had to change his character, i dont think he feels he can do it well in the fight" Ollie said

"ya still love TJ huh? ok what about you Flynn?" Blainely asked just to know his explanation

"i agree with Ollie, i dont think he can win this match. 1 of the reason is that TJ got more experience with the fight then he does" Flynn points out

they then stare at Izzy

"no comment" she said

back to the game "fight" said the voice

TJ came good from start by throwing a fast series of kicks to James's torso and above. But he quickly grabs her leg and elbow it, making it look very painfull and throw her to the nearest wall

TJ gets a chancee to get up and run's straight to James, who did the same, but he quickly made the ground under him freeze and slides in TJ's legs so she trips over

she got mad and then came jumping with a kick, which hit him in the face making him stumple a little

and then she gives him a hard uppercut that sends him in the air, and back down only to get his back greeted by TJ's feets

he manage to still be standing but was greeted by TJ's x ray move. He was stapped multiple times in the torso and then kneed hard in the jaw breaking a few things.

he got down on one knee but got up again and showed the bring it on hand sign

she then came running to him and he just stood there, so she knew he couldnt slide her again. But suddenly he turned to ice and before she knew it, it broke and he slamed into her. He jammed his hand inside her and freeze her liver to a ice ball, only to get it crushed with the same hand. Then he headbutt's her hard, and then gives her a roundhouse kick to the torso

she falled down, weakend and couldnt continue

James wins


	11. revenge

"last time on TDB. In fear of that he thinks his character is not good compared to the others, James decided to change his character and taking the penalty of being pre selected to fight. It was a dramatic vote, but it was tough girl TJ who were at it again. The fight was promising and entertaning when both campers went at it and showed what they had, but in the end James were victorious. Final 4 time viewers so keep on watching TDB" Blainely annoced

1 hour after the fight and TJ sailed away in the boat, Ollie was not to happy who turned out to be the victor. Ollie was inside the boys cabin with Flynn, discussin the matter

"i cant belive he did that to her" Ollie said frustrating that his girlfriend was gone

"i truly am sorry of your lost my friend, but what are you gonna do about it?" Flynn asked politely

Ollie picks up a shovel from the corner and sais "i be right back"

Flynn's eyes wided at this and knew this could not help his cause "wow there, you do know if you hit him to hard you can kill him and do i need to remind you we are on TV?" he asked concerned

"i see your point" Ollie sighed and sat down "but what am im gonna do" he asked desperate

Flynn thought for a moment and came to a conclussion "well he took something from you, how about you do the same" Flynn suggested looking over at James's bunk

Ollie looked and saw that Flynn referred to a picture that was on James nightstand. A picture of James and Izzy after last season final.

"i let you be alone for yourself" Flynn said padding on Ollies shoulder

Flynn confessional

**"i let him use the trick i used on Static. Take something from her, making her go ballistick, and then challenge her to kombat. And to risk he didnt figur out that i 'took' something from Static, i let him figur out what to do"**

in the Mess hall, the couple of James and Izzy sat and talked

"long time since we talked huh" Izzy started the conversation

James nodded and said "yeah, with all the crap going on"

"Please tell me you do not mean Flynn" Izzy asked hopefully

"since he came here everything has been crap, he showed bad leadership, he showed no cooperation, and i bet he made Static go ballistic on purpose" he tried to convince her

she thought about this and tried to deny it but she can see what has happen since he came on the show. "fine i admit that things has become diffrent since he came" she admitted

this made James smile even made him chuckle a bit, Izzy notice this and lightly punch him on the arm.

Izzy confessional

**"so maybe Flynn made a little chaos here, but he is still my friend and i plan to stick with that"**

later on, Flynn sat at the campground table waiting for the ceremony to start, but was joined by James who sat across him

"hello Flynn" James said with little emotion

"James, i never thought a quitter like you would make it this far" Flynn said trying to piss James off

James just sigh and said "well atleast i was not voted out thats for sure. Oh and i know that your trying to get Izzy"

"no im not. i already got her in theory" Flynn shot back at his rival

"well not all theory's turns out to be true" James said and stood up "now you excuse me im gonna go to the cabin" James said and walked off

and Flynn just sat there with a evil grin and said in a low whisper "perfect"

later at night at the ceremony

"well short day huh?" Blainely starts the ceremony with

"ya took it?" Flynn whispers to Ollie nodded

"and you are sure he is gonna lose it?" Flynn asked to be sure

Ollie turn his head and said "no. He is gonna go ballistic"

"and now" Blainely suddenly said "before i read out who is battling who does any one of ya want to say something first?"

"yeah i do" Ollie said raised himsels from his seat and yelled "i challenge Izzy to mortal kombat"

this shocked everyone, even Blainely

Flynn quickly pulled Ollie over and whispers "um what are you doing?"

"ya wanted me to take something precious from him and when i say you reffered to the picture of him and Izzy, i decided that Izzy is" Ollie inform Flynn who was a little outrageds

"um James, you have any idea why he challenged me?" Izzy whispered to her boyfriend

James just shooked his head "maybe is cause that i kicked TJ out last time" he said

"well Ollie you know the way, go show Izzy to it since this is her first fight" Blainely orded him to

Ollie just smiled and walked over to the VR building

In the trailer

"ok you have to tell me how getting Izzy kicked out helps you" James demanded

"hey this was not a part of the plan ok? this is just a misunderstanding" Flynn explained

James just looked a bit more angered "well thanks to that, she maybe going to get kicked out of the game" he said

just then the fight started on the screen.

they saw Ollie's character in his police gear, and then they saw Izzy's character and both Flynn and James drop there jaws on how her character looked like (her character Kitana is ok looking for a animated figur)

Izzy's character had only 2 blue fold out fan things on her as weapons

'fight' said the game voice

it started off with Ollie charging at Izzy with a high right punch, but Izzy see's this and counter it by catching him by his wrist and give a quick punch to his side making him stumple a bit.

she then takes one step forward and give him a roundhouse kick across his face, and then when he turns around in pain she runs up to him and jump on his back hard enough so he falls down to the ground, and Izzy jumps off him

this got Ollie angered, when he gets up and see's that Izzy is about to strike him with one of her fans.

he doesnt do anything until he see's that when she folds them out, its a fan knife with 5 small blades on it.

he manage to take out his police baton to block the attack and then gives her a hard hit up the chin with it, making her stumple abit, giving him the chance to give her 2 shots to the face and a kick on her right thigh.

when he was about to take another charge at her, she kicked him in gut and then gave him 3 quick kicks to the face, and then another kick to the gut just harder making him bend over a bit

she saw this as an chance to end this, and then she takes out her 2 fan knifes and stap him in the eyes with both of them in x ray mode, she then takes them out and throw them up in the air, and then slides under Ollie and catches her knifes and stap him in the back of the head

Ollie was in so much pain but it only fuel him to do his move

when he regain control he went with a hard left blow on her head with one of his batons and then flashes him in the eyes, making her blind for a moment and she stumples to her knees and then he hit her hard on her head with his flashlight. Then he give a hard right swing to the jaw with his baton, and then finish it all with a tazing to the head.

Izzy then lied there on the ground all beat up and shock.

Ollie wins


	12. Last match, the desicion is made

"last time, on TDB. The final 4 was formed after James's win over TJ. Ollie, who was quite mad that his girlfriend was kicked out, allied himself with Flynn to plan James's downfall. Flynn thought he had control over the situation, but only realised when it was too late, that Ollie challenge Flynn's love interest and James's girlfriend Izzy, to mortal kombat. The match was tense but in the end, Ollie for the secound time were victorious. We got a final 3 people, who do you think will win? will it be Flynn the rival, Ollie the nerd, or James the teamplayer. The final is comming now and it will be filmed here at playa de loser. Choose your sides on Total Drama Blainely" Blainely sais and introduce to the new episode

we then switch over to where the losers are hanging out after they got kicked out of the game. All the losers were all gather inside the building in a dinning room at a long table.

Blainely was of course at the end of the table raised up and said "well well well, final 3 time people. Lets see the finalists last confessional

James confessional

**"my ampition is to win, or atleaste not letting Flynn win"**

Ollie confessional

**"well since i got this far, i will atleast win it for TJ and i"**

Flynn confessional

**"well final 3. i knew i was getting to the top, i was most wondering who i was up against in the final"**

"okay everybody, choose sides now" Blainely demanded

TJ, Teddy and Tiff were on Ollie's side. Joao, Chris and Static were on James side and Vaneesa and Izzy were on Flynn's side

"well well. Team Ollie, the 3 T's. tell us why you choosed him?" Blainely asked

"well i choose him because he is my boyfriend and i saw what he did last episode and found it quite macho of him of what he did" TJ said

"i choose Ollie because he and TJ and Tiff are the only people i talk to here" Teddy said

"i could not decide between Ollie and James, but when i saw what Ollie did for TJ, i just felt that was so sweet of him to do that for her" Tiff said

Blainely then walks over to team James "why ya choosed James team" she asked

"i dont like Flynn and James is my friend" Chris said in a cool like voice

"i choose James since i dont like Flynn eighter and he was not involved in my elimination" Joao sais looking angerly at team Ollie

"i never spoke to Ollie before and i hate Flynn, plus James found my novel" Static said

and then there was team Flynn "Vanessa, you have been out since the beginning of the season, how come you choosed Flynn's side"

Vanessa who didnt bother to be there in the first place said "well if ya have to know, its cause he is manipulating and only care's for his own interest. I like his style"

"and finaly, Izzy. Im surprised you choosed a side this time, how come?" Blainely asked and everyone watched her

"well i just thought that since James and Ollie got 3 each cheering for them, and Flynn only had 1. I just kinda felt bad you know" Izzy said

"yeah i bet James is gonna love it" Blainely said "and now, the final. Okay people as you know the final will take place here at this mansion, and the finalist have already arrived and ready to play the final kombat match, so if you please follow me to the home theater room where we will see the final" Blainely sais and leads them to the room

as they all sat down and ready to watch the final, Blainely had one last question

"ok before this starts, i want to ask you, why do you think your finalist will win" Blainely asked them all

3 minutes passed as the groups disgussed the matter

"well we thin that Ollie got the best chance of winning since he is heavily motivated and never gives up in his matches" TJ said as a spokesman for her group

then over at team Flynn, Vanessa was the spokesman

"Flynn got the smarts and the ability to win this" was all she said

then there were James's team who's spokesman was Chris

"James got the motivation and fire to win this thing, and he wont be stopped by anyone" he said

"okay and now we are gonna see the final mortal kombat match while we listsen to everybody was kung fu fighting song" Blainely annoced and turned on the theater and music

the song started and we see the 3 finalist, standing in a triangle and in fighting stances looking at each other.

as the singing started so did the fight and the finalist ran at each other

before they all collided, James made an ice slide which trip both Flynn and Ollie down to the ground

Flynn and Ollie both quickly got up and began to punch each other, giving James the chance to make an ice boulder above the 2 fighters

both of them looked up and dogde it as it lands on the ground and shatters to pieces

Ollie then pulled out a baton and run and swing it at James but, James crossed his arms and let himself fall down on his back. Before he hit the ground, the ground was turned into ice in a secound and as he landed on it, he sunk into the ground.

Flynn who stood a few meters away saw that James, reappered by coming up from a ice hole behind Ollie.

With his back turn against Flynn, Flynn took the chance and shot out his rope kunai and snatch James before he could attack Ollie from behind

"GET OVER HERE" Flynn yelled as he pulled James to him and when his body was a few inches away from Flynn, he kicked it hard so James got sent back a little.

As James stumple cause of his back, his chin was greeted with a tazer and then a uppercut from a baton sending him up and down to the ground.

Flynn walked over to where James lied and prepared to stomp on his rival, but James quick iced him out of there by creating a new ice hole and apperead a few meters away from the other 2.

Flynn began to charge at James, but James used his ice powers to freeze the ground around him to give Flynn and disadvantage, But Flynn didnt cared and just used his demonic hell fire to melt the ice to water and began to close up fight with James.

as the 2 rivals was fighting, they noticed they both havnt made an impact on each other, it was all blocks and failed counter attacts. when they both had raised fist, ready to hit the other one in the head, they both were electricuted.

Ollie had notice that the 2 fighters were fighting in a small pool of water, so he used his tazer to do the rest of the damage

As the rivals recovered, Flynn made a quick step towards James, whos guard was down and punch him in the gut, teleported himself into the air and gave a flying kick into Ollie's head

Ollie stumples to the ground, and Flynn sees that James were still up and standing, so he ran towards him and drew out his katana of his back and was ready to swing it at James.

James saw this and put both of his arms infront of his face to protect his head and turned to ice

Flynn just continued to advance towards James and slice James into ice pieces as the katana made contact to James

"too easy" Flynn said

and out of nowhere James came down from air with a huged ice sword in his hand, coming down to Flynn.

he quiclky sees this and manage to block and break the ice sword James had.

Flynn then gives a hard uppercut too James and then focused on Ollie

Ollie quickly reacted and took out his flashlight and flashed it infront of Flynn

he got blinded in a secound and was on his knees like the rest of the victims of Ollie.

just as Ollie was about to strike, James came in with a flying kick towards Ollie and kicked him in the head

"that is for Izzy" James called out

James then raised both of his hands and makes and pirate sword out of ice and stabs Ollie in the chest and then breaks the sword by turning Ollie around to Flynn.

Flynn wernt mercyless and then gave Ollie a quick punch to the chest. It didnt hurt that much but soon saw something pooking his chest.

Before he knew it, Flynn swung Ollie around while the kunai rope was stucked on him. he was in the air in a short time but landed hard on the ground

Flynn then focused on James, but was frozed completly by James who shot a ice ball at him. "time to finish you off" James said and got down on one knee and create a other ice boulder above the lying Ollie

"im sorry" James said and drop the boulder on Ollie

"Ollie is out" the game voice said

James then turns around and quickly saw that Flynn came charging with his katana drawn. James act quick and formed a solid ice katana and let i collide with Flynn's

they kept swing their katana at each other in hope that thee other will loose his guard for 1 secound

as James were about to strike his sword down on Flynn, Flynn counter this by giving a solid kick to his rival's torso sending him some meters back

James who clung to his torso of pain, saw that Flynn was again charging at him. He quickly point his arms down on the ground where Flynn ran and frozed that ground, with Flynn stuck to it

Flynn just got angered and made himself on fire so the ice melt. He then shot his kunai rope at James again and pulled him hard and quick to him. When James were sent almost flying to Flynn, Flynn used his x ray move. First Flynn gave a hard punch to the jaw when James were in arms reach. And when James were on the ground, Flynn stomp on him breaking a few ribs.

As James were on the ground, having his arms on his torso, Flynn stood over him and said "this is the end" and raised his hands with fire in them

James thought quickly about what to do

Suddenly fire came up from the ground where James were lying, created by Flynn

when the fires died, James's body were nowhere to be seen

"where are you" Flynn yelled in anger

"right here" James said

when Flyn turn around he was greeted by a James who in a blink of and eye charged at Flynn by sliding on a trail of ice.

When he made impact, the x ray move began. James punch hard in Flynn's lower regions, freezing his liver only to get it crushed in James's bare hand. Then James grab Flynn and gave him a hard headbutt to the Flynn's skull crating a few things.

Flynn then falled to the ground of pain, and James saw this as an chance to end this. He made another ice boulder above Flynn and drop it on him

even through his body was crushed, Flynn got up but only to be standing still. This confused James.

The game voice then said "finish him"

James did not know if he should do it, even if it was Flynn. He then choosed a mild finishing.

He sent an ice ball that frozed Flynn instantly but it never broke

"James wins, Fatality" the game voice said

He could not belive it. He had won, over Flynn.

Then the hull game was over, and James got out of the VR pod, only to notice Flynn was not there.

When he went outside he was greeted by severel tackles.

Chris, Static and finally Joao came running at him and tackle him to the ground

As they cheered on with his victory, team Ollie accepted the defeat and congratulated James. Flynn and his team minus Izzy, didnt want a thing to do with James's win

"ok people, move up now" Blainely orded them "James, after a series of games and challenges, you are the sole winner of the secound season of Total Drama Blainely. Your price money will be rewarded tonight at Playa de loser" she annoced

as they all cheered and headed to the kitchen for food, Flynn Izzy and James were stayed behind

"i think there is one more challenge James" Flynn said bitterly

James were a bit confused "and what is that" this started to worry Izzy much

Flynn then looked at Izzy and then James found out what it was about.

"ya want her to choose?" James asked half shocked since he kinda knew that this would happen

"your win today does not mean anything, Izzy needs to choose who she wanna be with" Flynn said

Izzy could not take it anymore "Just shut up okay?" she burst out "listsen i cant decide now, give me some time and i give you an answer ok?" she asked

James just nodded and so did Flynn. They agreed to let it wait

This was a tough desicion for her, would she choose to keep being with James, or give her and Flynn a shot of love

Later that night.

It was James's celebration night of his win of the million doallers. Almost everybody were partying, but some had things to think about, James and Flynn is worrie who Izzy pick for examble. The rest were partying even through they are only 7 people. Of music they got Vanessa who were singing and her band partners, Chris and Joao played a little.

James just opserved the party, since he was waiting for an answer. He then spotted Izzy who did not notice him and she sat down at Flynn at a table.

"so, i guess that your choice" he whispered for himself to hear and then started to walk of outside

he went down and sat at the dock alone, not beliving that this happen even through he won the hold game

he then heard footsteps behind him but did not bothered to look. The person who walked behind him then sat next to him, and he saw who it was

"Enyoing the night?" Tiff eagerly asked

"not much to be honest" he said

"how come? You won the 1 mill" she asked

"na the mill is cool, but is just i think Izzy choosed Flynn over me" he said sadly

Tiff then started to look worried for her ex bf "really? come here" she sais and hugs him

it helped a little but his mood was not changed "thanks but i think i need to be alone for a bit" he said

Tiff nodded and stood up "well if you changed your mind about talking, just come to my room ok" Tiff offered him and ran off

James then look back up at the stars and then hears more footsteps behind him "Tiff, i said i wanted to be alone" he said calmly

"but is importen" said a voice that was not Tiff's

he turned his head around to see that it was Izzy behind him. He then stands up and walks over to her

"well um what is it" he asked

"as you know, i had to make a hard desicion between you and Flynn, and i want to tell you who i choosed" she said

James did not liked this one bit, but he will try to accept it

"and i choosed

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...you" she said

this caused James eyes to be wide open in surprise "say what?" he asked

"i choose you, i think i dont cant see Flynn and i be together like that since we have been best friends since we were kids" she said

James face didnt changed and he raised his one hand and sais "wait for a moment" and he goes over to the end of the dock, takes a deep breath and shoves his head in the water and yells "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS"

After James's scream session, He and Izzy walked hand in hand towards the mansion "so, mister millionare, how will you spend your money?" Izzy asked

"i dont know, i did not thought i win the hold thing to be honest" he said

"ok then. Since the party here is going well without us, how about we go to my room and make our own celebration" she asked with a wicked smiled

he just answer with a kiss on her lips and walks of to the elevator


	13. Reality shows never changes II

Chef again, was dressed in his suit and sat at his narrator chair and began the slideshow

Shows the island from above

"And so it was that the secound season of TDB ended and the campers life was for ever changed"

Shows a picture of Blainely

"Since she decided to be more nice to people both in her job and outside, her producer's fired her. Eventully she made a lawsuit against them, and with the people behind her, she was sure to be victorious"

Shows a picture of Ollie and TJ together

"Even through Ollie was jealous and beaten Joao in the game, TJ noted how concerned he was when she was kicked out. She forgave him and they stayed together to this very day"

Shows a picture of Teddy

"Teddy's life didnt changed much after the secound season. She went back to Trent and they still date"

Shows a picture of Tiff

"Tiff continued her job as a model. Later she was offered a movie part for a movie by Quentin Tarentino called Inglorious Bastereds (takes place before the movie was made) where she plays one of the leading roles as a french girl who lost her family. The movie was a succes"

Shows a picture of Chris, Joao and Vanessa

"after the secound season, their band continued to play around the country. It was not until recently they kicked Vanessa out of the band since she tricked them out of their cut and having a fling with Flynn"

Shows a picture of Vanessa alone

"after being kicked out of the band, she decided to take time to go out with Flynn. But Flynn said it was just a one time fling and dumbed her. Being used made her so full of anger that she began to write her own songs fueled by the anger from that guy"

Shows a picture of Flynn

"after both losing the game, and Izzy to James, Flynn began to changed. He became more bitter and was no longer the best friend that Izzy once knew"

Shows a picture of James

"After he won the game and was choosed by Izzy, James's life was completly changed. He used his money to come up with an video game idea. After some time, the game was complet and James offered Valve to own the rights, in return he gets be their game tester, reviewer and critic"

Shows a picture of Izzy

"after she choosed James and had their own 'party' in her bedroom, she was happier then ever. She did felt bad for Flynn through, seeing that everything was crumble before him. She planned to help him for old times sake, but after what he had done to Vanessa, she refused to help him, not seeing him as her best friend anymore"

Shows a group picture of them all

"And so was the TDB season 2 came to an end for now. For in a world where reality shows are there will be smart people, but even more stupid ones. And reality shows? Reality shows never change"


End file.
